


I Was a King Under Your Control

by lynxyne



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: AU, Abuse, Alternate Universe, But very few to start, Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, I will add tags and archive warnings as applicable, M/M, PAINFUL LEVELS OF INSPIRED BY CHECKMATE, Revolutionary Girl Utena AU, So Many People Are Trans, Trans Character, Transphobia, eichi yuta hinata mika nazuna shu ritsu all to come, i promise everyone i tag will be relevant and i will give them too much screentime, leo and sena are trans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynxyne/pseuds/lynxyne
Summary: Izuleo focused Revolutionary Girl Utena AU- you shouldn't have to watch RGU to read, and it will likely diverge! That said there are likely to be spoilers for the original work. Also heavily inspired by Checkmate because I am broken. It will not follow/include everything from RGU.[SUMMARY: Izumi is drawn into a strange world where Leo is a bargaining chip in cruel duels as it's claimed if won, the ability to grant any wish will wait at the end of the tunnel. With intent to save Leo from this unfair world and grant him freedom, is he truly any better than the others seeking to fulfill his dreams- and do they deserve to have their dreams shattered?]This work will have quite a lot of problematic elements (as does RGU) but all will be tagged. I do not condone any of these, and this is likely to be a dark work. Please do not read if this will be harmful to you.
Relationships: Mikejima Madara/Tsukinaga Leo, Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	I Was a King Under Your Control

**Author's Note:**

> just a tw for this chapter in specific that a character is implied to go through domestic abuse! please enjoy but stay safe! also this is unbeta'd bc i got too excited to post but will be beta'd soon!

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Izumi sighed as he exited the somewhat makeshift basketball court their school had set up, their shoddy excuse for a team begging for him to join. It was obnoxious. Of course, it shouldn’t be much of a surprise, given he bested what was it, seven of them? But really, that just showed they weren’t worth his time. He was only here to blow off some steam and see how the facilities were, after all, but they’d goaded him on and somehow he’d let himself get distracted. His brow furrowed. How annoying, now he wouldn’t have nearly enough time to look at the other clubs. He sighed. 

As if that wasn’t enough, an obnoxious crowd of girls gathered around the court, whispering about him, painfully annoying banter ranging from, “What’s his name?” to, “I haven’t seen him around before, he’s so athletic!” As if he cared to answer any of them. One of them tossed him a towel, and he took it though only somewhat gratefully. He didn’t want to smell, after all, but that still didn’t mean he intended to join this stupid. club or ever see that girl again.

Nonetheless, he gave her a patient smile as thanks, and a nod. She squeaked, and he resisted rolling his eyes. He didn’t want to make enemies here if he could avoid it. No reason to cause a fuss just because he’s antisocial. His eyes scanned the crowd, looking for the single girl he could stand- where was she when he needed her? Oh well, Arashi had likely already busied herself checking out the clubs. Looking for a place to change or just straighten himself up, he wandered the halls somewhat aimlessly. It was really a huge place- a bit over the top, if you were to ask him- and it was only his third day, so he wasn’t fully acquainted with it yet. 

He normally wouldn’t be so hesitant to just go right into the bathroom and change, but of course the very minute he entered school the first day Izumi found himself being scolded by some idiot teacher right in front of everyone else near the entrance hall about his uniform. It wasn’t anything odd- he’d just gotten one of the boys uniforms in his size… Okay, maybe he’d stolen the design of one of the student council uniforms instead, but there was nothing in the rulebook that said explicitly only they could wear it. It was kind of bullshit they had one of their own, anyways. Especially when it looked so much better than that tacky seafoam green disaster. Yeah, he’d rather die than wear the girls uniform, but that was hardly any better than it, jesus. Not like it was any more rule breaking on him than any of them. But of course that stupid teacher went on and on about how inappropriate it was for a girl to wear a boy’s uniform… As if literally anyone but her knew, and he’d had to deal with people’s complete confusion over his gender to the point he didn’t feel comfortable stepping into either without getting in a fight. Especially considering he was nearing his wits end about all of this- he was a boy, he wears the boys uniform, and any argument was just bullshit. No reason to question it. 

He was relieved, at least, to hear he’d be rooming alone. Arashi seemed disappointed they wouldn’t get to room together, but no matter what way you looked at it, they weren’t the same gender… Even if he was being treated like a girl. Seemed she was getting the same treatment, but she wasn’t quite as lucky, having to deal with rooming with a guy instead. Thankfully the dorms seemed fairly roomy, but even then, he pitied her. He was just glad to hear the guy hadn’t caused any trouble as of yet… Yet. Just one more reason for him to be worried about her sudden disappearance. She seemed to be fitting in alright in class, but he didn’t really trust anyone here that much. Not when he’d already been given enough trouble to keep him on edge, and though she was friendly and an absolute sweetheart, for some reason he was the one who’d become overly popular instead.   
No matter how diligently he searched, however, Izumi’s luck had apparently run dry for the day- no sign of Arashi to be found, nor the teacher’s restrooms she’d mentioned to him the day before. Ugh. To make matters worse, it seemed he’d managed to walk into some lover’s quarrel- an open window giving him a clear view of just what was going on. He couldn’t make out the words, but he could see the lips of one moving, the other hardly reacting. As if to make matters even worse, he was pretty sure that was the student council member Arashi had been raving about as of late. Well, there goes her luck… Hopefully she wouldn’t be too hurt to hear the news. After all, while he was popular, Izumi had heard that he wasn’t as charming as he seemed on the surface.

Most girls disagreed, of course, falling victim to his act, but Izumi didn’t doubt what he’d heard of behind the scenes. His cruel nature, willing to do almost anything to get the results he wanted. Lying, manipulating, and using his status to play with people like pawns. Disgusting. He certainly wasn’t the type of person Izumi wanted to see when he just wanted a break to catch his breath. Sure, he was attractive, brown hair braided dutifully, green eyes typically described as kind, cheerful.. Izumi certainly couldn’t see it in the harsh grimace he was giving to the redhead beside him.

Izumi couldn’t help the dread he felt as the situation escalated, the redhead beside the man hardly reacting as the brunette firmly slapped them, quickly grasping for the other’s hand to hold them in place and repeat the action. He felt like an idiot, frozen in place. They were too far away for him to interrupt- there was no chance for him to stop it. He couldn’t catch it, but he could tell the tall brunette was preparing to hit again. His shoulders sagged in relief as another man surfaced from God’s knows where- black, shining hair, dazzling red eyes- grabbing the brunette’s hand with near inhuman strength, expression furious.  
Before Izumi could even begin to process what he’d just seen, he felt a painful weight on his back, almost crushing as he was clung to. There was only one person it could be- Arashi, who always pretended she didn’t have enough muscle mass to near murder Izumi.

“God! For the last time, Arashi, you can’t ambush me like that, you’re as heavy as all hell!”

Arashi laughed, clearly pleased with catching Izumi off guard- it was rare he got himself distracted like this. “That’s what you get for ditching me this morning! A fragile girl like myself, who knows what could have happened while I was walking to school alll alone!”

“You’re not fragile in the slightest,” Izumi grumbled, trying and failing to get her off. “Seriously, you’re going to break one of my ribs, get off of me!”

Arashi laughed, ruffling Izumi’s hair, and he groaned. “Seriously? Do you know how long I spent getting ready this morning?”

“That’s exactly why I-” Arashi began, but quickly interrupted herself. “Ah, it’s Madara! He’s such a sweetheart, did you know he stood up for me the other day when some boys in class were trying to say I was a guy? He’s so charming! It’s not easy to do something like that!” She grinned, clearly proud of her taste.

Izumi rolled his eyes. “That’s the least the guy can do, and we all know he’s a disgusting playboy. He might be popular, but you’d have to be blind to like someone like that.”

Arashi pouted. “I don’t think he’d do that just to look good! After all, most people would do the opposite if they wanted to, right?”

“Eh, I still think he’s just trying to seem special. Standing up for the weak or something. Everyone knows him, whatever the case. The guy in front of him… That’s Rei Sakuma, right?”

Arashi nodded. “Ahaha, so you do know the names of the people here after all, huh? You like to pretend you’re too good for everyone, but it’s no good to stay isolated! You have to make friends eventually!”

Izumi groaned. “I’d rather not. I have you after all. Er… Whatever, anyways. Who’s that one, over there? The redhead?”

“Eh, that’s…” Arashi thought for a minute, “Leo.. Tsukinaga, I think? He’s weird, anyways. Talks about all this bizarre stuff and tends to the roses. Nobody really talks to him… Ah, not like I’m trying to be unfriendly! He’s in my class, but… ”

“Sounds pretty biased to me, you know? So, huh… If he’s so unpopular, why is he going out with that Madara guy?”

“Eh! No way Madara would go out with someone like that, you know? He has so many people on his radar, and they have nothing in common aside from being in the student council! They’re probably just meeting up because of that.”

Izumi rolled his eyes. “You sure you’re not just saying that because you’ve already fallen for the guy? You’re being pretty rude, you know? Leo seems fine- I think you’re judging way too harshly just since he’s a rival.”

Arashi stuck out her tongue. “No way! Eh, if anything, you’re the one jealous, aren’t you? Wish that I fell for you instead of Madara, right? That’s way too bad! There’s nobody I couldn’t get, I’m stunning! But don’t you worry, silly, you’re still way more attactive than most of the guys in this school anyways!”

Izumi let out a distinctively unattractive chortle before covering his mouth, giving Arashi a firm glare. “You implying I couldn’t get anyone I wanted too, huh? I don’t even like girls, Arashi.” 

Well, at least now that he’d found her, he could get cleaned up- he felt disgusting, he couldn’t handle another second without cleaning up. Thankfully, she had a much better grasp on the layout, and was able to find him an empty gym shower room without much trouble. It was the boys, but… At least with Arashi keeping watch outside he felt somewhat safer. He went through his routine quickly- pulling shampoo, conditioner and body wash out of his bag before hopping into the showers, tidying up as quick as possible before towelling down and slipping into a new set of clothes without issue. 

Once he stepped out, he quickly brushed through his hair and wiped off his face with a makeup wipe- not ideal, but he couldn’t afford to properly wash his face or blow dry right now. Ugh, it totally wasn’t worth it to play earlier, but he had to admit there was something enjoyable about kicking people's asses, especially when they were underestimating him. Even if it ended up with him looking like a wet dog.

He definitely missed lunch with all of this wandering, but, whatever, honestly. To his relief, it seemed Arashi had something while he was busy- to his demise, she’d saved some of her lunch for him, and handed it over to him with a dastardly smile.

“Well, we better get going, huh? Make sure to eat up, if I find out you’ve been skipping again I’ll make sure I watch you every time, and that’s a promise! You’ve been doing good, so you got this, sweetpea!”

And with that, she was gone, leaving him with an onigiri and carbonated water in hand- he’d definitely have enough time to have at least some of the onigiri on his way back, and he could put the drink in his bag… Well, he didn’t want to disappoint her this early. 

At least this school was better than the last.

**Author's Note:**

> comments of any sort are encouraged and so appreciated! this will likely be a lengthy project but ive loved working on it and even kudos mean so much. even if you just comment "i like it" you cant imagine how much it helps <3 critiques are also gr8 bc this is my first time writing most of these charas


End file.
